fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Author
Summary The Author is the creator and writer of all fiction and nonfiction. They are completely transcendent to anything and everything than can be written, created, or imagined on a conceptual level, as they are the source of it and see all of it as mere fiction, even the real world is nothing but a game to it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown; No one knows their true intentions or thoughts, likely True Neutral. Name: "The Author" Origin: Reality Library Gender: Exists as an abstraction, but can take an avatar of either gender if they choose to. Age: Since the beginning of all things; created the concept of "existence". Classification: Supreme God, The Creator of All Birthday: Unknown Personality: Very hard to read; mysterious. Height: Varies Weight: Varies Status: Alive. Affiliations: N/A Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Doesn't possess a true form; they can take on avatars), Acausality (Type 5) (As the author of all fiction and nonfiction, cause and effect have no meaning to them whatsoever), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3) (Fully encompasses even those who exist beyond all dimensions of time and space altogether), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) (Created the concept of "existence", and can simply erase the concept of a character from all across fiction and/or nonfiction whenever they please), Creation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation (They can freely manipulate the fate of others, bypasses Acausality via Absolute Authority), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immersion (Can travel inside their stories and even into the stories inside of the stories, or can immerse a character into a higher layer), Immortality (Type 10), Omnipresence, Omniscience, Manipulation Plot Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the story across all of fiction and nonfiction however they please), Reality Warping, Regeneration (High-Godly), Text Manipulation (Manipulated the text the viewer was reading), Transduality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Boundless (Created all of fiction and nonfiction, and can erase it all at once if they wish; destroying every structure and character across all of fiction and nonfiction in an instant) Speed: Irrelevant '(As the author of all creation, they have no need for the concepts of time or space, as they made the concepts of both, and they see them both as a mere concepts in a story that they created) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Every story ever created as well of the history of real life is written in books they have created, and they can lift and manipulate several of these books) 'Striking Strength: Boundless '(Stated to be able to wipe Exermis from the verse by writing it down while Exermis is fully transcendent and usually unreachable to even those who are not bound by concepts of time and space in the stories they have created) 'Durability: Boundless (They are fully transcendent to all others, even to those who transcend beings who are not bound by time, space, causality, dualism, etcetera, being completely beyond their capabilities at any and all levels) Stamina: Irrelevant (They have no need for rest at all, as they fully transcend every being entirely as they created every one of them in stories, seeing all of them as fictional characters) Range: Irrelevant (Being the author, they can affect everywhere and everywhen in all of fiction and nonfiction) Intelligence: Omniscient (Created all of fiction and nonfiction, they view all of it as a story that they created) Standard Equipment: A crap ton of paper and pencils Weaknesses: None Notes: Nothing notable Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Absolute Authority: As being the author of all fiction and nonfiction, they have absolute power over all of it at the highest level. This bypasses all immunities and resistances a character may have as well as overturn their immortality, get rid of a character completely, or they can win any battle by simply writing it down. Category:Tier 0 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Text Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstract Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Creation Category:Transdual Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral